Rain
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: Cat had always liked the rain. It washed away all of her problems - even when it came to boys. Little does she know that in the rain is where she would finally kiss the guy of her dreams.


**Author's Note:**

_IS IT JUST ME WHO THINKS ROBBIE AND CAT ARE GETTING CLOSER ON THE SHOW? Okay, maybe they were close before, but their feelings for each other and whatever are starting to come out, even if it's just a little bit. I'M FREAKING HAPPY ABOUT IT. So happy, I decided to do a one-shot for them ^_^ _

_It's pretty random. I didn't even think about what to write the story about, I just started typing. And I'm happy with the ending result of it (: I think it's pretty good and good enough to publish. _

_So please enjoy this short little one-shot just for Cabbie (:_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Lol, I don't own Victorious._

**:::**

Cat had always liked the rain.

She liked the way it seemed to just hit her skin without leaving a sting, how the moisture seemed to wash away all of her problems. She liked the way it would sound hitting against the glass of her window, and how she could just gaze at the grey clouds for hours, lost in thought. She liked that she could drink hot cocoa and snuggle up with that special someone in weather like this.

But what she just _loved_ was what came afterwards.

A rainbow. A spectrum of colors was the thing that just seemed to light up days like rainy ones. It represented hope, promise, and strength. It was the most perfect replacement of sunshine.

Sometimes, things happen, and everything seems like it's going to end, just fall and crumble to pieces. But the sad truth is, things get ugly only to become beautiful.

**:::**

"Cat. Come on." Robbie was racing after the girl that he'd liked for a long time, trying to keep up with her in the hallways of Hollywood Arts. It was just after evening, and the Winter Wonderland dance had just hit in full swing. Everyone was having a good time, dancing with their dates, just having the best time. Of course, the dance had been Tori's idea, and she was on committee, so she didn't have time for a date. She just had time for everything to be perfect.

While she was busy running around, Sinjin was trying to fool Trina into dancing with him during the slow song. Beck had surprisingly asked Jade out to be his date tonight and they seemed delighted by each other's company. Andre was figuring out a way to charm Tori into his grasp, a few of the tech geeks helping out with that part, and a song already written and prepared to be performed tonight in front of the school. What was a better time to do it?

Cat had been awaiting Robbie's dance invitation, but it had never come. She thought maybe they could just hang about as friends tonight, and maybe if she was lucky, it would turn into something more. She'd spent a long time looking for Robbie, dancing with random people in the process. But when she found him, she wished she hadn't.

He was in the arms of another girl. More like in the mouth of another girl. Cat's heart broke on the floor into a million pieces at the sight. Last time she had checked, she was the only girl who would ever possibly lay eyes on the nerd, but no. She was wrong. Cat couldn't compete with the girl he'd really asked to the dance. She was gorgeous. And _blonde_.

She shouldn't have been mad, but she couldn't help but just breakdown, and try to run before Robbie would see her. Her plan had failed, because just as he pulled away, he saw the red haired girl running out of the quads. He couldn't help feeling guilty, and was soon after her.

Now here they were, fighting for each other's attention, but had no idea about the obvious attraction for each other they had both possessed.

Cat stopped, turned around. "It's okay. I get it." She sobbed, bringing her hands to her face, letting out a little shriek of a cry. Robbie's heart crumbled at the sight. Cat tried to laugh it off, seem like her normal bubbly self. "These aren't real tears," she wiped her eyes, her eyes becoming un-blurred, and she saw Robbie's tortured face. She smiled, holding her tear soaked hands up. "They're fake, see?"

"Cat, I know they're real," Robbie said, and Cat broke down again, not helping the new set that had come down her cheeks. "Please don't cry." Robbie tried reaching out to Cat, but she rejected his touch, and sourly. "Cat."

"No, Robbie!" she shouted, wiping his eyes quickly. "You're so stupid! Can't you see how much I like you? And I thought for a second that you might like me back. Maybe I'm the stupid head."

Robbie chuckled sadly, as if he were choking on air. "No you're not."

Cat bit back her tears. She was silently angry with herself for trying to impress Robbie. While he looked really cute in his classic tux, Cat had tried to go all out. She thought tonight would finally be it, and that they could finally be together. But no. Robbie's got a blindfold. He didn't recognize Cat's new pink sparkly body-con dress, accessorizing it with a big bow at the waist, so it seemed more like her. He didn't recognize that she'd gone through extra trouble doing her hair, even though her straightener had broke just hours before the dance.

But he did recognize how beautiful she looked. Hell, she looked beautiful everyday. He just didn't have the guts to say it to her.

Cat sniffled. "Well, you do that then." She had sad eyes. "Your date's probably waiting for you. I'm – I'm going to go." And Cat turned around, not daring to look back, or even listen to what Robbie had to say.

Like lightning, she was out the doors of Hollywood Arts, her heart beating against her chest hard. The first thing the girl noticed was the rain, and how heavy the drops seemed to be, judging by how slow it took them to hit the ground, and how just a few drops seemed to make a pool of water on the tar. She didn't care about the rain. She just needed to get away, for just a few seconds.

She looked down at her black stilettos, and groaned. She bent down, taking them off her feet, and held both heels in one hand, and sprinted across the wet parking lot, barefoot. Her hair began to stick to her face, becoming stringy and wet as the rain continued to pour. She could feel the rain start to mix with her tears, her sobbing drowning out the sound of the raindrops hitting the ground.

Who knew a boy could make you hurt so bad?

Cat was crossing the road now, across from them was a taco shop, which was closed. She stopped in the middle of the road, just staring in disappointment at the shop opposite of her. She really felt like tacos right now. Cat groaned again, her back starting to slouch just a little bit. She didn't know where to go now.

As if she were in a movie, she turned around in the direction the cars were coming, staring at them too. She thought she'd gone just a little deranged – but she didn't care. She just wanted to not care about Robbie and how he didn't like her, on how her home life was just getting plain difficult, and how she was outcast and misunderstood due to her state of mind.

What made her so different? And why didn't anybody like how she was?

She threw her head back, her eyes closing slowly, her body calm. Her arms lift from her sides, her palms opened wide, ready to catch the rain that was falling. Her heart was beating slower now, and she felt at peace, even if it was just for a little bit.

After all, Cat loved the rain.

She could just imagine the rainbow afterwards, how tomorrow morning would be sunny and bright, how the birds would chirp at the crack of dawn. She wished life took that quick to fix itself up.

"_And I don't want the world to see me," _Cat sang to herself in the rain, her dress soaking now, her feet just about slipping. _"'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." _In times of despair, Cat sang Iris, and it always seemed to make her feel just a little better, knowing she wasn't the only one who had such feelings about things, and thoughts about a person.

It was one of the only things that kept her sane.

Her calm paradise had disappeared though, her calm thoughts just breaking when she heard a very loud "CAT!" being shouted from her right. She opened her eyes, her legs losing a little bit of balance, her eyes bulging at the lights in front of her. Her breathing started to hitch, and her heart rate was taking over her ears, the rain gone. She couldn't move of try to run. She was scared stiff. Scared she couldn't be able to see the rainbow after the storm.

Cat blinked, and then a weight of a person had pushed her aside, their figure squashing against hers as they both fell to the ground on top of one another. Cat's eyes were closed. This was her way to ignoring the fact that she thought that she'd scratched her elbow open during the tumble down. Cat opened her eyes again to see the melting eyes of Robbie Shapiro, his face just inches away from hers, their breathing on each other's cheeks. The red's heart skipped a few beats.

"What were you thinking, Cat?!" Robbie shouted loud, making Cat jump a little bit under him. "You scared to death, you know that? You're really lucky I was here before anything bad happened!" A silence between the two emerged. Cat took a few breaths, seeing Robbie's wet face, drops from his hair dropping into hers. She was speechless for a minute or two.

Cat smiled. "I just really like the rain."

"Cat," Robbie said slowly, as if she were retarded. "Are you telling me, that you stood out here, in the pouring rain, almost getting killed, because you _enjoyed_ it?" Cat's grin grew and she nodded. Robbie couldn't pull off being angry, and laughed. Cat was then laughing with him. They were giggling on top of each other in the pouring rain instead of being at the dance (which had probably been moved inside – Tori prepared for this). "You're so silly," Robbie said.

Cat shrugged. "What's a s'more without marshmallows?"

Robbie looked at Cat weirdly for a moment, and then broke into a laugh again. "One day, your wit is going to get you into trouble." Cat laughed. When they'd both calmed down a little bit, they just looked at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Robbie gulped a few times, feeling himself heat up a little, his heart tripping. Cat was so beautiful, he couldn't even describe how much. Her eyes were the most amazing sight. It was moments like these where he just couldn't help but realize so. He couldn't help but remember Cat was his first kiss too.

Like the ropes had just decided to end their torture, Robbie lowered his lips to Cat's, and covered them with his. Cat was smiling into the soft and sweet kiss, glad that this was _finally_ happening, and kissed him back with everything she had left. Robbie wasn't so bad at this kissing thing, and she could definitely get used to it.

Like a magical Disney movie, the rain had stopped, and Robbie lifted his mouth from hers, smiling broadly. Cat smiled back at him. Robbie was her hero, she now realized. He had saved her from enjoying the rain a little too much. She also took note of how the rain had just cut off, just like her problems.

"Are there rainbows at night?" Cat asked giggling, still feeling a little tingly from the kiss Robbie had given her.

He laughed. "I doubt it." Robbie then kissed her again, for longer, and Cat just lay underneath him, enjoying his protection, the world around her non-existent. The rain started to return, just spitting softly at first. Cat knew it could get worse, or it could just stop. She didn't mind either way though.

After all, Cat liked the rain.

**:::**

**Author's Note:**

_And that's it! :P I know. It's really short. But this will not be the last time you see me writing for this couple. I've fallen in love with them the past few weeks, and I'm full on shipping them now :D Please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you guys!_

_Keep amazing,_

_Nia (: x_


End file.
